


You'll Regret This In The Morning

by xBlackButterflyx



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBlackButterflyx/pseuds/xBlackButterflyx
Summary: Late one night in the ship's pantry, Zoro and Sanji spend some time alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow me on tumblr x-blackbutterfly-x.tumblr.com  
> Or go to ff.net and search for user xblackbutterflyx if you would like to read this story there instead.

Late one night, after a celebratory feast, the Strawhat’s first mate and cook are tangled together in the ship’s pantry. Under the dim lantern lights the slightly drunken, blonde cook lays under the swordsman, their clothes already in a pile to the side of them.

The short kisses leave the blonde yearning for more and he whines softly as the swordsman’s lips leave his own. However he can’t protest when those lips slowly travel down his body in a gentle caress.

“Are you sure about this shit-cook? You’re drunk. You’ll regret this in the morning.” The deep baritone voice sends shivers down the blonde’s spine.

“Mmm~ not drunk…. Just hurry up,” Sanji pants slightly and looks into the swordsman’s remaining eye. Zoro simply smirks up at him before, little by little, taking the blonde’s leaking member into his mouth to distract him as he uses their pre cum and his own saliva to prep the cook’s entrance.

For a while now Zoro had dreamt of having Sanji laid under him. Though he never imagined it would be like this. Firstly, the blonde wouldn’t have been drunk for their first time. Secondly, even though he wouldn’t call himself a romantic, Zoro had wanted to build his relationship up with Sanji first, instead of getting straight to what they are doing right now. And finally, he’d imagined that it would have been somewhere more comfortable and not on the hard floor of the ships pantry. Well, not for the first time anyway.

Once he’s finished preparing Sanji, he pulls out his fingers and slides his eager member inside the blonde. With each thrust, Zoro’s movements get quicker and more forceful while Sanji’s uncontrollable moans get louder until the swordsman muffles them with his mouth. The kiss is sloppy and uncoordinated as Zoro frantically slams into Sanji, his lust for the other man taking over.

Zoro wraps his hand around Sanji’s length and pumps him in the same rhythm of his thrusts until they both reach their climax, releasing together, and leaving them lying on the floor in a panting, sweaty mess.

The next day, Zoro gets woken up from his nap out on deck by loud curses and a swift kick from Sanji. 

“You shitty marimo!”

The swordsman looks up to see the enraged expression on the blonde’s face and dodges the swing of the cook’s leg as he lashes out at him again.

“You’re mad,” the swordsman states blankly.

“Of course I’m mad!”

Zoro sighs as he gets up and turns towards the crow’s nest, “I knew you’d regret it.”

“I don’t regret it! I’m mad that you fucking slammed into me so hard I have a bigger pain in my ass than you and I can hardly fucking move!”

Surprised, he faces Sanji again and smirks when the blonde blushes madly, only just realising what he just shouted out loud for the rest of their crew to hear. “I’ll be gentler next time,” he says as he heads for the crow’s nest once again.

“Next time?! There won’t be a next time!” Sanji screeches as he slowly hobbles after the chuckling swordsman.

“Whatever you say, cook.”


End file.
